


smells just like you

by samandbucky



Series: Marvel Shorts [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23814856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Tony wears Rhodey's shirts when Rhodey isn't around, the others tease him a little for it.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark, Mentions of Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: Marvel Shorts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692451
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	smells just like you

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this quote:  
>  _“Is that my shirt?”  
> _
> 
> _“Yeah, but it smells really good and just like you so can I keep it?”_

“When is Rhodey supposed to be coming back, anyways?” Natasha asks as Tony walks into the kitchen.

Tony pouts at the mention of Rhodey. “Two hours,” he replies. It’s been a little over a month since Tony’s last seen Rhodey, and he’s missing his husband an awful lot these days, so he’s been pouting and moping around more than usual. Tony tries to distract himself in the lab so the others don’t have to deal with him and his clinginess, although they’ve tried to assure him that they don’t mind.

“Two hours isn’t that bad,” Natasha tries to say, but it’s two hours too long in Tony’s mind.

“All you need to do is distract yourself for a little bit. Wanna spare?” Clint speaks up.

“Really?” Tony asks, looking up at Clint, the fact that Clint is even offering to spare with him, is surprising him. Tony isn’t exactly Clint’s first choice when it comes to sparring.

“Sure,” Clint nods. “Why not? It could be fun.”

“But, only after Tony has something for breakfast,” Natasha says, glaring at Tony.

Tony rolls his eyes. “Okay, _mother_ ,” he grumbles, walking into the kitchen to find something to eat.

“Hey! Rhodey would kill me if he came home to find you’ve had nothing to eat, okay? I’m certainly not going to be dealing with an angry Rhodey, especially on his first day back from being away for so long,” Natasha defends. “Nothing is scarier than an angry Rhodey.”

“Correction, nothing is scarier than a _protective_ Rhodey,” Tony corrects her.

“Ain’t that the damn truth,” Clint agrees, shuddering at the thought of a _protective_ angry Rhodey.

Tony smirks. “Yeah, well, maybe people shouldn’t do stupid shit around me and then protective Rhodey wouldn’t have to come out,” he points out as he opens the fridge.

Natasha rolls her eyes, and then looks at Tony curiously. “Are you wearing one of Rhodey’s shirts?”

Tony glances down at the shirt he’s wearing, before looking back up at Natasha. “Maybe. What about it?”

Natasha snorts. “Whatever. Eat your damn breakfast,” she says, sliding off one of her chairs.

“Ignore her. She doesn’t understand. We gotta do what we gotta do when we miss our men,” Clint says.

Tony looks over at Clint and grins, knowing Clint’s talking about Phil, and Clint grins right back at him.

After eating breakfast, Tony heads down to the training room to spare with Clint. It’s not really something that he would usually do on normal days, but he’ll do anything to help pass the time.

About two hours later, Rhodey finally arrives at Avengers tower. He steps out of the elevator on the common floor, hoping to see Tony. Instead, he sees Natasha and Sam sitting at the kitchen island.

Natasha looks up when she hears the elevator open, and smiles when she sees Rhodey stepping out.

“‘Bout time you made it,” Sam is the first to speak.

Rhodey chuckles. “Nice to see you guys again too. Do I even want to ask where my husband is?”

“He’s sparring in the training room with Clint,” Natasha tells him.

“I’m sorry,” Rhodey begins, blinking a few times. “Did you just say that Tony, _my husband_ , is sparring with _Clint_? I know I’ve been gone awhile, but what? That doesn’t sound like something Tony would do.”

“He was really desperate for time to speed up while waiting for you,” Natasha explains.

“Welcome back Mr. Rhodes. Sir is making his way up to the common floor to see you,” Friday speaks.

Rhodey sighs in relief, because he really didn’t want to have to go all the way down to the training room just to see Tony. “Thanks Friday,” he says, before making his way into the kitchen. “Has Tony eaten?”

“Of course he’s eaten. Do you think I’d let him go sparring on an empty stomach?” Natasha asks.

“That’s why you’re my favorite,” Rhodey says, grinning at Natasha.

“Okay wow,” Sam says, faking a hurt expression on his face.

Less than five minutes later, Tony finally steps out onto the elevator as Rhodey is making coffee. Tony looks up and grins the second he spots Rhodey in the kitchen. “Honey bear!” Tony cries. He's so happy he could cry tears of joy over seeing his husband again.

Rhodey looks over and can’t help but smile at the sight, Tony in training clothes, though still wearing Rhodey’s shirt as he had refused to take it off. Something he doesn’t see very often is Tony training with the others. The Avengers have given up now on trying to force Tony to go to Team Training every week, Tony claiming that Iron Man doesn’t need training, which is technically true although he misses the point of Team Bonding.

Tony rushes over to Rhodey and throws his arms around him, hugging him tightly.

“There you are,” Rhodey breathes, wrapping his arms around Tony protectively. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Tony mumbles, reaching up to kiss Rhodey once. “Thank God you're here. How long are you staying?”

“At least a week,” Rhodey replies. “I’m all yours for a week.”

“A week?” Tony asks, his eyes lighting up. “Wow. Your boss must have been feeling generous.”

“Apparently,” Rhodey chuckles. “God, I’ve missed you.” He kisses Tony again, and then he looks down at his husband and raises his eyebrows. “Are you wearing one of my shirts?”

Tony rolls his eyes as he hears Natasha snort with laughter. “Yeah, so what?” He huffs. “It smells really good and just like you so I wear it when you’re away. Can I keep it?”

Rhodey smiles fondly at Tony. “It’s all yours, sweetheart,”

Tony grins, and snakes his arms around Rhodey’s neck, kissing him more passionately. “Good, because you weren’t going to get it back anyways,” he whispers.


End file.
